


If You’re Scared, Put Your Hand Up (Work in Progress)

by nerdbird26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbird26/pseuds/nerdbird26
Summary: Axel struggles with the pressure of leaving his ex-wife, moving to a new place with his boyfriend, and raising a kid.





	If You’re Scared, Put Your Hand Up (Work in Progress)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress!!! I wanted to post it now cause I didn’t want to forget it and have it be deleted a month later. I might complete this some other time but for right now I want to work on another fic.

“Alright, kiddo. Do you have everything you need for school?” Axel handed Scout their book bag as the school bus approached their stop.

“Yup!” The cheerful Scout affirmed. The bright yellow bus halted where they stood and the door swung open. “Bye, Daddy!” The child called as they boarded the bus.

“Bye, Scout! I’ll see you after school.” The bus closed its door and zoomed off. Axel stood there watching the vehicle until the last of its yellow hue couldn’t be seen. He sighed and walked back to his apartment. The walk to the bus stop was only five minutes, so he arrived there in a short amount of time.

Their apartment was a cozy, two bedroom place on the second floor. The complex was located in a nice neighborhood, and rent was affordable. It was nearly perfect. Of course, Axel would have preferred to live in an actual house, but Terrance, Axel’s boyfriend, convinced him that the apartment was nice enough.

It was roughly 8:16 a.m., which meant that Terrance was still soundly asleep. Axel fetched himself some coffee and breakfast from the kitchen. Waking up so early to help Scout get ready for school was a sacrifice he wasn’t pleased about making. He had asked Terrance to take over once before, but he ended up burning some waffles after falling asleep at the stove.

Axel prepared eggs, bacon, and toast, making extra for when his partner woke up. Then, as if his mind had been read, the sound of someone getting out of bed could be heard from their bedroom. Terrance, his black hair falling clumsily on his eyes, sniffed the air for the delicious smell.

“Morning, doll,” Axel said, using his usual pet name for him. “I just got back from the bus stop. Breakfast is ready, too.”

As Axel served the food on to a plate, Terrance wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist from behind. He placed light kisses along his neck and shoulder. The other giggled and attempted to shrug him off.

WIP


End file.
